The Promise
by xxUchihacest
Summary: HaruEru coffeeship. Feeding five Valvraves is not easy, and this is how it begins. Relies heavily on the anime. Spoilers.


**The Promise**

**Summary: **Feeding five Valvraves is not easy, and this is how it begins. Relies heavily on the anime. Takes place after they crash landed on earth and stole a Dorssian carrier.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, explicit sexual content between two boys. Cursing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own. I make no money. Blah Blah.

**A/N:** I've been thinking about this for a while now. I'm still so sad about the ending. UGH!

**VVV**

_"The worst part of holding the memories is not the pain. It's the loneliness of it. Memories need to be shared." Lois Lowry, The Giver_

There are very few things that happen despite all of L-Elf's careful preparations concerning the matter, Making the pact with Tokishima Haruto to become his sole source of runes was, admittedly, not very thought-out. However, there seemed to be little to consider at the time. Haruto became his hand in exchange for runes. It was simple enough. They know little of what exactly feeds the Valvraves, but blood is a small price to pay for the power to rescue Liesolette.

The flight to Earth and fight against the Dorssian troops must have drained the Valvraves of energy because late in the night, Haruto approaches L-Elf in the bridge of the shuttle late one night. There isn't another reason why the brunet would approach him at this hour. The feeding, though necessary, is treated like a dirty secret.

L-Elf is meticulously grooming his plans for the Dorissian troops he expects will arrive to investigate their landing. He senses Haruto's presence behind him as the pilot enters. The door closes behind him and locks. L-Elf automatically loosens his collar, not giving much attention to the other teen.

"I'm very busy, Tokishima. Make it quick."

A change in footsteps alerts L-Elf that something isn't right, but before he can jump out of his seat, he is being grabbed by strong arms and thrown onto the control panel, the papers that were neatly stacked on it fluttering everywhere. Haruto, with the glowing marks on his face, smiles devilishly at L-Elf. L-Elf, not wanting to make this more difficult than it needs to be, considers throwing Tokishima off of him, but stops himself when there is a lack of violence. Tokishima is different somehow. There isn't a senseless hunger reflected in possessed eyes. L-Elf can't get a sense of the true person, but the thing pinning him isn't a complete monster, either.

"What is the meaning of this, Tokishima Haruto?" L-Elf asks impatiently, his hand already twitching for the knife at his hip. Tokishima adjusts his grip so that he has both of L-Elf's wrists pinned above his head.

"I'm hungry," Tokishima replies in a guttural tone. He leans forward, nudging his nose against L-Elf's open collar. He presses his body flush against the ex-soldier's. L-Elf lets out a disgusted grunt.

"Then get on with it," he says, not letting the surprise show on his face concerning Tokishima responding to him in this state. Usually, Haruto has no idea what he's doing when the Valvrave takes over his body. This denotes a form of consciousness. Consciousness of the Valvrave, or some hidden darkness in Haruto himself?

He transfers both of L-Elf's wrists to one hand and uses the other to trail down the other teen's side. L-Elf tries to break free this time, but Tokishima is too strong for him. What is going on exactly? Is this part of their deal?

Tokishima's hand slowly unbuttons L-Elf's shirt. As if sensing the ex-soldier's compliance, he frees the wrists and pushes the shirt open, exposing L-Elf's chest. L-Elf waits patiently, already expecting the hands to move lower to his pants. They do, and he lets out a soft huff of breath.

There wasn't a chance of this happening. At least, according to L-Elf's calculations. Despite not knowing what runes are, other than something that can be transferred through a human's blood, he didn't anticipate that sex would be a possible means of collecting runes. It is still unclear how far Tokishima will go, but with the hands already pushing his pants and underwear down, he can accurately conclude that the feeding will culminate in intercourse.

He isn't bothered by it all, however. If this is the least he can do for the power of the Valvraves, then so be it. Sex has no particular meaning to L-Elf. His body is nothing compared to his brilliance or his passion, neither of which a man or creature could ever control. Everything is for Liesolette, and if sacrificing this small thing will bring him one step closer to his revolution, then it is a cheap price to pay.

Tokishima steps back and undresses out of his sleep clothes. He puts them on the chair and completely undresses L-Elf, leaving him in socks. The console is cold against his back. Tokishima retrieves something the pocket of his shorts.

"What are you?" L-Elf ponders aloud, not expecting an answer from the possessed pilot. He sees that the item is a bottle of lotion. He can't predict what it will be used for. Tokishima turns to him and places it on the console. He is already half hard. L-Elf can't be bothered to feel intimidated or afraid in the slightest.

Tokishima places surprisingly warm hands on L-Elf's torso and turns him around. L-Elf pliantly leans forward when his upper body is pushed down. The hands run down his back and briefly over his hips. L-Elf suppresses a shiver and closes his eyes. The bottle cap opens; the squelching sound of squeezing out a generous amount. Warm breath on his neck. Legs kicking his farther apart. Cold moisture at his entrance.

_Oh,_ L-Elf's mind supplies. The sensation is strange and cold, but Tokishima steps closer and brings their bodies together. L-Elf can feel the hot erection on the small of his back. He forces himself to relax against the intrusion. There is no need for this to be more painful than it has to be.

The preparation is quick and perfunctory. But despite this L-Elf is surprised when the slickened hand wraps around his limp member. It strokes slowly, twisting on the way to the tip, and L-Elf gasps as heat begins to coil in his loins. He wants to say something, but this is their agreement, and he'll be damned as a man if he rescinds his end of the deal.

Tokishima enters him with a low growl. The pressure combined with the hand on him makes L-Elf's legs tremble. Tokishima pushes in to the hilt and stays there, pulling on the ex-Dorssian's cock until its hard and leaking. L-Elf lets out a hiss of a disappointment when the hand leaves him and settles on his hip. Tokishima thrusts shallowly at first and begins to build up the pace. L-Elf is dimly aware of the fact that this cannot be Tokishima's first time. Or maybe it's the experience of the Valvrave?

"Stop thinking," Tokishima whispers against L-Elf's hear, his breathing ragged. He's making these soft, keening noises with each thrust that make L'Elf bite his lip and clench his fists on the console. He gives a particularly hard thrust that causes L-Elf to groan and see stars behind closed lids. Tokishima gasps in triumph and leans back, moving harder and faster at that exact angle.

If L-Elf could hear and see himself, he mostly likely would have shot himself in abject horror and embarrassment. Truth is, he feels so good that he's close to coming. The heat coiling in his belly is tightening with every precise thrust, and when Tokishima leans forward and starts to touch his erection again, he completely loses it.

He slams his fist on the console as he comes hard in Tokishima's hand. He's vaguely aware of teeth sinking into his shoulder and the green glow of runes transferring from him to the Valvrave. He must have blacked out because the next thing he remembers is waking on the pilot's chair, fully dressed and with a blanket haphazardly strewn over him.

He blinks rapidly to clear his vision and checks the time on the console. Its nearly dawn. The mess has been cleaned up but his papers are stacked in the wrong order. Tokishima is no where in sight, and the only evidence of their joining is the dull ache in L-Elf's back.

Saki enters the bridge and spots L-Elf. "Do you have a plan yet?" she asks by way of greeting. L-Elf straightens his papers and buttons his collar up all the way.

"I'll meet you in the hangar. Make sure to tell everyone to be there in ten minutes."

She nods and leaves. L-Elf needs a shower.

**VVV**

The mission to steal a Dorssian transporter is successful despite the few hiccups and Saki's absence. They've recovered her body and brought it to safety. Her survival rate with her hijacked body is approximately 70%, and that is enough to keep him from feeling guilty or getting distracted by the idea of rescuing her. He doesn't personally care for her. For his plan, he will need all the Valvraves. 03's long range attacks are useful in making up for 01's lack of shooting capabilities.

He is still ruminating over the revelation Marie's death provided concerning the Valvraves. They feed off of memories of humans - information. Haruto and the others seem fine so far, and L-Elf has no lasting effects from providing his runes. He is a buffer for Haruto, but he wonders to what extent. As the pilot, the consequences will be more disastrous, and he knows that Haruto knows this. The pilot is most likely scared shitless of the potential, and L-Elf predicts that this war will consume much of Haruto's runes. To what extent, he isn't sure, but he doesn't want Haruto's ending to be the same as Marie's. Dying for a cause is honorable, and L-Elf has no qualms about his own death as long as his goal is achieved, but to lose one's memories in the process…. He couldn't bear the thought of losing the memories he has of Liesolette, few as they already are.

L-Elf goes to see Haruto in the sleeping quarters. There are a few on the Dorssian transporter meant for a large number of soldiers, so they are alone for the time being. Haruto is sitting on the cot, his elbows on his thighs, staring at nothing. The hunch of defeat in his shoulders makes L-Elf want to punch him. The last thing he needs is for Haruto to be too frightened to give is his all.

"Tokishima Haruto," he says, alerting the other teen of his presence. Haruto jerks and straightens, blinking at L-Elf.

"H-Hey, L-Elf," he says, dropping his gaze in guilt. L-Elf approaches him and stands close enough to force Haruto to lean back, flustered. "Um, w-what…."

"If you keep your Valvrave full, it won't have to feed from you." L-Elf sheds his jacket and starts on the buttons of his shirt. Haruto's face turns beet red and he reaches up to stop the progression of L-Elf's hands.

"What are you doing?"

"I just told you – "

"We don't know what this is doing to you."

"There is no other choice, idiot." L-Elf knocks his hands away and continues to remove his shirt. Haruto won't look at him. "It's either me or Sashinami or Rukino. This will help you as well. I can be the buffer until the Valvrave gets energy from you."

"L-Elf…." Haruto whispers. "You don't have to go that far. This is my responsibility."

"Listen," L-Elf says firmly, "this isn't just about you and your self-righteousness. We have an agreement and I won't jeopardize this mission just because you're hesitating to feed the Valvraves!"

The change overtakes Haruto a second later. His eyes glow and the marks appear on his forehead. The Valvrave gives L-Elf a toothy grin, the canines slightly elongated. "Hello, again."

"I have questions." L-Elf says, steadying his voice. He's still wary of this version of Haruto, but he is confident he can handle him. Tokishima leans forward and pulls L-Elf between his legs. L-Elf doesn't budge. Tokishima smirks.

"Oh? Quid pro quo?" He traces the lines of L-Elf's hip bones. L-Elf doesn't respond. "What would you like to know?"

"How much of my runes do you take when we do this?" L-Elf calculates that he has only three questions before Tokishima will become impatient and take what he wants. He steps closer and Tokishima plays with the button of his pants.

"Depends. With sex, I take more runes than I need without impacting your old memories."

The answer catches L-Elf off guard. Ten more spring up in the place of his second question, but he squashes the urge to blurt them out. Tokishima lets him mull over his options as he brings his lips to L-Elf's right hipbone. He licks and nips at the skin, distracting L-Elf briefly.

"At what point do you take runes from Haruto and the others?"

"There is always a trickle of runes from the pilots when they use the Valraves, regardless of how much I take from you." Tokishima undoes the button and zipper of L-Elf's pants. He leans in and nudges the soft cock there with teeth and lips. L-Elf clenches his fists as heat pools in his lower belly.

"Are you sure Haruto doesn't know about this?"

Tokishima looks up at him, and L-Elf's cock twitches without his consent. "Enough chatter," the pilot murmurs, his hot breath ghosting over the moist tip of L-Elf's half erect cock. He pulls back briefly only to pull down the rest of L-Elf's clothing. He then takes the silver haired teen into his mouth. L-Elf gasps and holds onto Tokishima's shoulders for support. The soft, warm mouth works him slowly and eagerly, and L-Elf can't resist the pleasure shooting up his spine. Just as he's getting close, Tokishima pulls off and stands. He gestures to the cot, and L-Elf lies down. Tokishima undresses quickly and joins him. Their bodies slide together as the pilot positions himself between L-Elf's legs.

"You're very beautiful, L-Elf," he says offhandedly. He reaches between the cot and the wall and produces a small bottle of lotion. The scent memory makes L-Elf shiver in anticipation.

"Shut up."

"It's true." He pours some out on his fingers and leans down, covering L-Elf's body with his. His fingers trail down to L-Elf's entrance, and two enter swiftly. L-Elf gasps and Tokishima captures his mouth in a heated kiss. L-Elf, startled, has never kissed anyone before, and can't do anything as Tokishima's tongue enters his mouth, probing and swiping. Tokishima moans and adds a third finger. He crooks them slightly, and its L-Elf's turn to make a pleasure filled noise. Tokishima moves his mouth down L-Elf's neck and sucks there until a bruise forms. L-Elf can't say anything due to pleasure stealing his breath with every thrust of Tokishima's fingers.

L-Elf grips onto Tokishima's arms as the pilot enters him. It feels more intense than before, and he feels as if he could just come like this. Tokishima hooks his elbows beneath L-Elf's knees, and the rest becomes a haze.

Tokishima is particularly urgent and rough this time, but L-Elf doesn't care. He doesn't care about the embarrassing noises he's making, or how flushed red his skin is, or how much precum he's leaking onto his stomach. Tokishima isn't quiet either, or is the cot squeaking away with their movements.

When Tokishima tilts his hips, L-Elf throws his head back and lets out a desperate cry as he comes, his vision going white. Tokishima quickly bites his shoulder, groaning loudly as he finds his own release. L-Elf tries to regulate his breathing to maintain consciousness, but with little success. Before passing out, he swears he sees a moment of clarity in Tokishima's eyes.

**VVV**

L-Elf knows that they cannot accomplish their goals alone, so he enlists the help of the Royalists. He and Haruto discover the Phantom but not its owners. He sees how much it shakes up Haruto, and although L-Elf wants to reveal what he's been doing for Haruto to help reassure him, Haruto decides that he will protect new JIOR with his life and pilots the Valvrave.

There are many facets of Haruto L-Elf still has yet to learn, and the thought of Haruto willing to sacrifice himself intrigues him. Haruto, the naïve idiot, is splitting his life in two, but the share isn't equally in half. At this rate, not even L-Elf's runes can curb the loss of Haruto's memories.

They plan to head to the moon to stop the other Phantom ship and stumble upon the knowledge of prisoners in Dorissia. L-Elf never expected for Liesolette to be there, of all places, and his priorities change. He wants to rescue her first and above all else. This time, with Haruto's help, he has an established haven for them.

He has only met her a couple of times and for less than an hour total, but they have shaped L-Elf's personality and his dream for a revolution. She saved his life, and he has loved her since. L-Elf was nobody until Liesolette. To split her life with him is more than he deserves, and he will pay her back with his life and undying love.

He thinks back now to the time he watched the rocket fly towards space, of the happiness he felt when his plan succeeded despite their obstacles. And then Haruto had to come back for him. As he continues to mourn Liesolette's loss, he concludes that it wouldn't have made a difference whether or not Haruto came back for him; there are so many other factors that had to have contributed.

L-Elf continues to lay in darkness, obvious to the struggles going on outside his thoughts. When he is captured by the Dorssians, he goes silently along with them. Haruto is captured as well, but he can't bring himself to care. Everything around him has fallen apart. Nothing else matters, not even the failing pilot beside him.

When Haruto reveals the truth to him about Liesolette, he can't believe it, and the sorrow of her loss brings all his frustrations to the surface. He hates himself for failing, and he hates Haruto for reminding him of her. He hates that Haruto says the same, stupid naïve shit that she did, and he hates that it makes his heart ache longingly for the brunet pilot. She will always have a special place in his heart, but Haruto managed to crawl into that small space and carve out a nook for himself. What was it about Haruto that made it possible? L-Elf must have a thing for people who want to share their lives with him.

They plan for a new world where Magius and humans can live together. He would have liked a place like that if Liesolette were still alive.

The curse. The hope. They will split it 50-50. That is their pact.

"It's a promise," Haruto insists.

L-Elf has a new purpose.

After his part of the mission is completed, L-Elf finds 01 crash landed in Module 77, and he offers to his body for Haruto's use in the fight against Cain. He has better combat skills than Haruto, and his reflexes are faster. L-Elf doesn't think about what this fight might cost them. He doesn't dwell on the fact that Haruto hasn't recently fed from him. He doesn't think about the fact that he constantly underestimates Haruto's passion and his ability to protect others.

**VVV**

When L-Elf comes to in the cockpit of 01, his first thought is of Tokishima Haruto. He searches for his body slumped over on the floor.

"Tokishma Haruto," he says, putting his hands on Haruto's shoulders. He allows himself a smile. "We did it! We won!" Haruto slowly rouses, but his blue eyes are eerily blank. L-Elf's heart skips several beats. A cold sweat breaks out over his skin.

"Haruto…. Is that my name?"

L-Elf tries to search Haruto's eyes for any sign of life, of recognition. Somehow, the victory hardly seems worth the loss of Tokishima Haruto. Their memories, their experiences, have led them to the dream of having a world where humans and Magius could live in harmony. Haruto doesn't remember any of it. He doesn't remember their pact – the promise he made and fulfilled.

"You know me, don't you?" he asks.

L-Elf has only cried for Liesolette. How fitting that he'd also cry for Haruto.

"You are my friend," he replies softly. Could he have admitted that to him before? Could he admit something else, one other secret he dared not reveal even to himself?

A flash of recognition in clear, blue eyes, then nothing.

L-Elf thinks quickly.

He blinks away the tears and works on removing Haruto's space suit. He presses his ear against Haruto's chest and doesn't hear a heartbeat, so he quickly performs CPR. He just needs to revive Haruto. The rest he can plan later.

"It's no good," Pino AI says sadly.

"Shut up!" he screams at her. "Call 06." He breathes into Haruto's mouth then pumps his chest. 1…2…3….

L-Elf concentrates on Haruto. The hot streak of tears won't stop flowing from his eyes. The idiot had to go and push himself too far. And for what? Even if they did establish their new home, Haruto won't remember any of it. He won't be naïve. He won't be passionate. He won't know all the things that made him wonderful.

"Haruto! Haruto!" calls Akira excitedly over the comm. Once she sees what's going on her face falters. "L-Elf…?"

"We need medical help for Haruto!"

Akira catches on quick, and that's what L-Elf likes best about her. 01 moves as she drags them towards her brother's shuttle. By the time they enter the ship, L-Elf managed to get a weak and fluttering heartbeat from Haruto. It's enough to keep him on life support.

"What do we do now?" Renboukuji asks solemnly. His eyes are red from unshed tears. Takahi has her face buried in his shoulder.

"I'll need to talk to Kibukawa. And Module 77 has to be moved. We'll need the Valvraves to push it." L-Elf's hands are ice cold. The blood on his shirt still smells strongly of iron. He wants to burn his clothes. He wants to do something to save Haruto.

"Saki and I are the only ones left," Akira says emptily. "We can push Module 77."

"There's still a lot of chaos going around. I doubt anyone will pay attention to us," Renboukuji says

"You can pilot 01. Suit up and help them."

Renboukuji nods and carefully extricates himself from Takahi. She reluctantly releases him. He follows Akira to the hangar.

L-Elf can't bear to leave Haruto alone, but Takahi takes a seat by Haruto and leans on the glass of his hyperbaric chamber. He doesn't need to say anything to her.

When he finds Kibukawa, he also rounds up Otayama.

"We need to get that Phantom ship the news report aired."

The two mechanics experts give him gaping stares. "Why?" Otayama asks, hiding slightly behind his teacher.

"Haruto will need runes. He'll need memories."

"You plan to feed him the runes the Phantom has already collected?" Kibukawa asks with a disapproving glint in his eyes. L-Elf shakes his head.

"No, that's why I need you, Otayama, and the Phantom. I want to give him my memories."

**VVV**

Sashinami Shoko meets with L-Elf professionally on her shuttle. But when he tells her what happened, she completely breaks down.

L-Elf can't find the compassion to pity her. He doesn't know how she'll be able to forgive herself. If she didn't think that Haruto had a good reason for lying to her, then she never knew him at all.

"Will you accept the Valvraves?" he asks her.

"I will. It's the least I can do." She looks off to the side. Her face is red and her eyes won't stop tearing. "They've given up so much."

"We'll need to find a suitable place to re-establish ourselves. We have allies with the Royalists, so they will assist us for supplies. A-Drei is already on his way to rendezvous with them. We will hear back in a few days once the chaos dies down."

"I really envy you, L-Elf. You've got a plan for everything. You know everything."

"If that were true, I would have been able to protect Haruto."

Somewhere along the way, Haruto became someone precious to L-Elf.

In all the negotiations with the Royalists, returning to Module 77 and burying their dead, L-Elf managed to spend time with Haruto. A Royalist physician who came to check up on him said that he is stable and he only needs to regain consciousness. In the meantime, Kibukawa and Otayama are hard at work with the Phantom technology. Within the week, they said, they could give L-Elf what he wants.

When he needs to be alone, he sits in 01's cockpit and stares at the Valvrave panel. He wonders what happens to the memories the Valvraves use as energy. Are they consumed? Are they stored somewhere? The Magius use runes as energy too, but L-Elf can't imagine that they keep the memories. The Valvraves, on the other hand…. Is there a part of Haruto in 01?

Probably not.

He likes to visit Haruto late in the night.

Shoko has taken residence by Haruto's bedside on most days, but she doesn't fall asleep there very often. L-Elf doesn't get jealous, but he gets protective. Obviously, she feels guilty for what happened between her and Haruto, and that's none of L-Elf's business, but he wishes she were more consistent with her feelings. Haruto doesn't deserve to be led with a leash.

Tonight, L-Elf takes the seat by the bed and stares at Haruto's closed eyelids. He thinks about the pact they made. _The curse. The hope_. Haruto took all the responsibility and none of the rewards. Whenever L-Elf tries too hard to understand the pilot, his head starts hurting. L-Elf has always understood everything he focused on. Sometimes, when he thinks about what he's about to do, he can't understand himself.

A knock on the hospital door.

"L-Elf," Kibukawa calls gently. L-Elf stands and suddenly realizes he's been holding onto HAruto's hand this whole time. He exits the room and closes the door softly behind him.

"You're finished?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Kibukawa looks hesitant."Its not yet tested."

"If you say its ready, it is."

"We've done our best."

"I know." L-Elf turns to leave, but Kibukawa stops him with a hand on his elbow. L-Elf gives him a disgruntled look.

"I thought you weren't friends."

"Doesn't matter. We won't be."

L-Elf makes his preparations.

He calls A-Drei to come to the Module. After explaining everything to him, he writes a contingency letter in case the procedure does wrong and gives it to his longtime comrade, who will know him better than he knows himself, for safe-keeping. The night before, he meets with Akira and Saki for his final farewells. For a long time, he considered himself a refugee and never expected to make friends. New JIOR, the place they established, became his home. He trusts that they, with Haruto, will maintain the promise. When he sees Shoko, but they don't exchange words. She clings to him and cries.

They've moved Haruto to the Phantom. All the bodies and harvested runes are gone, and there are two beds side by side in the main control room. There are only four people present, and only three will have knowledge of what transpired.

L-Elf lays on the bed adjacent to Haruto. He thought he'd be calm, but his nerves are on edge. He isn't worried about dying. At the worst case scenario, most of his history will be deleted, but he'll still survive. He's more concerned about Haruto. The brunet is unpredictable when it counts. However, this is the only thing L-Elf can do for him.

Kibukawa connects the leads to his head and Otayama connects the leads to Haruto's. The teacher locks eyes with L-Elf, his gaze sympathetic but thankful.

"Sleep well, L-Elf."

"Good-bye."

**VVV  
**

**A/N: **I essentially gave Valvrave!Haruto a personality. Was it weird? I imagine there are lots of plot holes with that little twist but this is a story and so they are allowed to exist. I don't know maybe I'll explain it later.


End file.
